The present disclosure relates generally to animating objects in a computing environment.
Computer animation allow users to create animated content for display on various platforms (e.g., web sites, mobile displays, etc.). Some systems allow users to build animations by recording motions of objects (e.g., graphical characters) for subsequent playback. For example, a user can click on an object displayed in a user interface and drag it around while the animation tool records the motion. This recorded motion can then be played back when the animation is run.
Animating an object can involve simply adding one type of movement to the object, such as rotation. But it can also involve adding a combination of movements (e.g., translation and rotation). Adding such combined motion to an object can be challenging, especially as the complexity of the object and the number of different desired movements increases.